A Deadly Illness
by Dead Account - sorry guys
Summary: Romano could here the Spaniard's breath grow more shallow as he slept. Tears of frustration in his eyes, the Italian burst out of Antonio's bedroom and jumped for the phone in the living room. But it wasn't there. Rated T for Romano's mouth
1. Contagious

A Deadly Illness

~Chapter One: An Infection~

Summary: Romano could here the Spaniard's breath grow more shallow as he slept. Tears of frustration in his eyes, the Italian burst out of Antonio's bedroom and jumped for the phone in the living room. But it wasn't there.

(AN1:/SO. Considering how crappy my other stories are, give it a shot okay? This took a lot of effort and I hope you enjoy, my lovelies~)

* * *

><p><strong>~<em>July the twenty-second, 1488<em>**

_**Madrid, 14:46pm **_

Antonio ignored the icky feeling he felt on his arm when the man he was helping sneezed on it. Being the careless one, he didn't pay any mind to it and only smiled stupidly at the man. "Bless you," he says. The shorter man looked up at him and bowed his head.

"Gracias, compadre," says the shorter one, wiping his wet nose with a sleeve. "But this isn't really as necessary, you've done enough for me,"

"Nonsense, I could never let a sick man carry all this weight back and forth," says the Spaniard with a laugh. "It's really nothing," he replies with a grin. He follows the man to his small home. Antonio looked around in awe. "Que bien! It looks really nice here, haha, where can I put your stuff?"

The man sneezed again and got in a coughing fit. Antonio smiled patiently. The smaller man pointed to the floor and Tonio puts the heavy crate where the location was pointed at. "I guess I'll be on my way now," he chuckles, only to get the door rudely shut in his face before he left.

"You have been so kind to me," whispers the man, coughing violently, "For all of the work you have helped me with, I will grant you one wish. Just one wish, before I pass away," he rasps as a look of confusion passes over the Spaniard's expression.

Three wishes? Antonio paid no attention whatsoever whether the old man was telling the truth or not. So many things to wish for! His empire was currently on its way to falling so he could wish for a stronger army. Or he could wish for better food and homes for his people. But he could wish for better weapons and armory.

"Being selfish can destroy all," The old man says in a firm tone, which turned sly. "Perhaps, someone dear or close to you needs something?"

_Protection~_

Quick as a flash, Antonio had the man against the wall, a knife he kept on his belt already in hand, and a deathly glare on the Spaniard's expression. "Who are you? How do you know about Romano?" he exclaims, mercilessly inching the knife at the shorter man's neck.

"Fabio," the other responds, and a suddenly force knocked the conquistador off his feet. "Your human techniques can not match up to my abilities. Surely you don't have a wish in mind."

"Romano, I want him to be protected if I am not there for him," Antonio says firmly, and Fabio stares at him.

"That is you final wish?"

"Si," he nods, and suddenly he found himself outside Fabio's home, and stared at it with a startled expression as it disappeared in a flash of wind.

* * *

><p><strong>=things changed=<strong>

_A GUST OF WIND…_

_~~*He will be protected ONLY if the Spaniard isn't there.*~~_

…_WILL VANISH WHATEVER IS LEFT._

**==Many years pass and things changed.==**

* * *

><p><strong>~<em>July the twentieth, present time *2011-<em>**

_**Madrid 14:46pm**_

The following nations turned all their attention to the Spaniard three seats away from Hungary; when he sneezed. And it was no small sneeze; it was a series of large sneezes, going on for quite some time.

Romano. Now an adult, glared with embarrassment at the Spaniard sitting next to him. Antonio, not wanting anyone to get sick from him, hadn't removed his hands from his nose and mouth area since he first started sneezing.

"A tissue, Tonio?" the small woman from Belgium asked, smiling kindly. Anotion rejected the offer, smiling behind his hand to imply that he was fine.

"You can go on with the meeting," he smiles, his voice slightly muffled as the British man looked at him with a scowl.

"This is your country, so therefore it is /your/ meeting," Arthur scolds, crossing his arm and fixing his collar. "But you are the host, so you can decide whether to end the meeting or not, and since your condition isn't exactly the best, I recommend that."

Antonio looks around, "Si? What do you guys think?" he questions, only to get nods of agreement and a scowl from Romano. With that, the meeting was over.

"Ow," whines Romano, shaking his hand and a small droplet of blood landed on the table as the other nations cleared out.

"What happened?" asked Antonio, looking over the other's shoulder as he sanitized his hands.

"A fucking papercut," the other snaps back.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes! Of, course it does, idiota!"

Antonio only smiles innocently at the Italian as he left with a scowl.

Finding himself alone, the Spaniard props himself onto the table and stares blankly at the walls, not noticing his mind fading back to what happened centuries ago…

_... "And you promise it will work?"_

_Fabio nods. "Not always though,"_

_That caught the Spaniard's attention. "…?"_

"_He will only be protected as long as there is no way you can, or unless you're not in any condition. It will not work, though, if you are able to prevent the harm."_

"_Ah.." Antonio grinned, "That will be easy!"_

"_But if you die, the magic on Romano will wear off."_

_The Spaniard looks up at Fabio. "Wait…!" _

_The small house started to tremble. Antonio found himself outside of Fabio's home and stared at it with a startled expression as it disappeared in a flash of w-_

"Bastardo!"

Antonio jumped, surprised at the voice that interrupted his small flashback. He smiles at Lovino. "Hola,"

"Why the hell are you taking so long, you have to drive me home, you idiot!" the Italian snarls, crossing his arms.

"Ah… si…" Tonio smiles, before turning around quickly to sneeze violently into his own arm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~July the twenty-first~<strong>_

_**Madrid 18:34pm**_

Dr. Cruzero frowned slightly as he stared at the note pad in front of him. His patient, Antonio Carriedo, seemed to have more than a mere cold. But that's not what the papers and data said. It said it was just the time of year. He must probably have allergies.

Tonio accepted this with a smile and started walking off with the prescription to the nearest pharmacy. That's when it started.

He dropped the papers and suddenly started having an apoplectic coughing fit. He went pale and could barley breathe from all the coughing.

He needed help. And fast.

He started to vomit, already on the ground on all fours. Antonio looked up and around frantically for help, but his sight was already blurred. Gritting his teeth, he used all his strength and sanity to stand up and lean against the nearest building before vomiting once again. He looked around frantically in case there was anyone that could help him. There wasn't. He holds his stomach tightly, as if to avoid the vomit pushing its way up his throat. He grew pale and his lips were a slight green with nausea. "A-ayuda me," he pleads to the air needingly, eyes fluttering shut as he lets go of the wall and hits the ground with a soft thud.

_Antonio (without thinking) runs up to the shorter man, who seemed to have pointy ears, and was on all fours, vomiting._

"_Oye! Estas bien? Are you okay? You don't look too good," Tonio said, holding a hankercheif to the man. "Do you need help with all these things? A man as sickly as you shouldn't be able to carry around all these crate,"_

_The shorter man looks up at Tonio. "I'm fine, I just have a small illness, that's all."_

_The Spaniard wasn't going to take that. He picks up the crates the shorter one was holding, smiling widely. "I can help you take this to wherever you are going!"_

_The shorter man let's out an irritated sigh and nods to Antonio, already seeming to know that speaking to him wouldn't work._

_A day had past during the travel to the shorter man's home, yet, it felt like years with the Spaniard's constant talking, which suddenly got interrupted when the shorter man sneezed violently onto Antonio's arm. Tonio smiled stupidly at the man._

"_Bless you,"_

Antonio sits up with a rush, waking up from his long slumber, looked around nervously when he found himself in his own bedroom. 'A dream?' he thinks, scratching the back of his head. He stands up, rubbing his eye, and sluggishly trails his feet on the ground as he walked, heading for the kitchen, when something caught his eye. Walking over to the note on his front door, he reads it.

"I gave you the wrong prescription, but once one of the nurses caught up, you were found unconscious.." Antonio reads, "We got some transportation for you to take you to your own home, since, unfortunately, there was no space left in the hospit-…"

"Bullshit," says an angry voice behind him.

Antonio turns around startled, but smiles upon seeing Romano. "Lovino! Hola! What are you doing here?"

"My fucking ride broke down a couple of miles away, so it's not like I'm here to visit you because you're sick!"

Antonio smiles, "I will look for some gas if you really need it, haha, you look really tired."

Romano grimaced. "Hurry up! Merda, you're so fucking slow, you tomato bastard!"

"You can go wait in the living room, I'll be right out!" The Spaniard laughs, the Italian's word unfazing him whatsoever.

Stubbornly, Romano huffs and flops himself on one of the couches. In fact he was very tired, and there was no hesitation when he passed out tiredly on the couch.

"_No! I'm not going to miss you," Little Romano huffs, puffing out his cheeks childishly._

_The conquistador smiled down at him. "Sure you won't! It's only for a few days," Antonio said, ruffling the smaller one's head as he stood and left, waving when he seemed to be far enough._

_Romano, not noticing he did so, waved back slowly before stepping back and going back inside the Spaniard's residence. He actually did not like Antonio leaving him by himself for such a long time. But it is NOT that he missed him. It's just that it's too quiet for the smaller Italian, that's all. He was almost a teen for sakes; he didn't need babying._

_He waits a good while before getting a knife and pointing the tip with his finger hard, which fir anyone, could have chopped the finger right off, but strangely, thought Romano, it didn't happen to him. It did no harm to him whatsoever. In fact, the only time it did really harm him was when Antonio was home. He lready knew the routine. For some reason, when Antonio left for one of his trips, Romano had the ability of not getting hurt. It had been like that for a couple of weeks. But also, since then, Antonio would had this annoying sneezing fit. _

_Lovino frowns. Not that he didn't enjoy the silence, just the thought of being lone for the next couple of weeks bothered him greatly._

Romano wakes up slowly, looking around the strange room he was in. Then he remembered.

He was at Tonio's home.

And he also remembered why he was here.

He stands up quickly, already the frown on his face, ready to let the Spaniard have it, yet he suddenly froze. "Antonio…?"

After a moment, he rushes over at the collapsed Spaniard's side, shaking his shoulder harshly. "What the hell? Wake up, damn bastard, this isn't fucking funny!"

He looks at one of the phones in the kitchen, outside from its charger base, and kneels next to Antonio again, looking through to see who to call.

But..

He put down the phone, deciding he could be able to help the Spaniard. "Hey! Get up! I won't talk to you gain if you don't respond goddamnit!"

Silence.

The silence was what he had always hated when he used to live at the Carriedo household. Romano ignored the burning tears in his eyes and did all he could do to try lifting Antonio. But he was never one with the greatest strength.

"D-damnit! Wake up! WAKE UP, ANTONIO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~July the twenty-second~<strong>_

_**Madrid 09:13**_

Antonio had been growing paler everytime Romano looked at him. The Spaniard's temperature was high and he was sweating like a pig.

"Idiota," Romano muttered, replacing the warm, wet rag on Tonio's forehead again.

"Gracias," Antonio says in a raspy and low voice, smiling at the Italian. He turns his head away from Romano and coughs harshly into the blanket, eyes half-lidded when he turned back to Romano.

Lovino frowns and his elbow touches one of the candle's fire by accidently.

By reaction he yelps and it took him a moment to realize he wasn't hurt. This confused him. The Spaniard was right here… why didn't get hurt?

Romano fumbled mentally over the question when he suddenly got the attention of Antonio's breathing.

Romano could hear the Spaniard's breath grow more shallow as he slept. Tears of frustration in his eyes, the Italian burst out of Antonio's bedroom and jumped for the phone in the living room. But it wasn't there. "Che palle, che palle, CHE PALLE!" he growled at the ceiling, wondering where he had dropped the phone from earlier. He then straightened up and headed for the kitchen, eyes wide.

He must have dropped it where he first found Antonio collapsed! And as he predicted, it was there.

Romano dives for the phone and just as he was dialing, the battery died. "Merda!" he snaps and jumps up as he looks around for the second phone. Every beat in his chest felt like a clock tricking backwards for his Spanish friend and Romano hurdled himself into the wall as he reach forward for the phone on the desk.

He scrolls up and down the recent calls and didn't know who to pick out of everyone. But he ignored that and clicked on the first name highlighted he saw. The tone rang nearly six time until someone had picked up.

"Hallo?" answered the rough Dutch accent.

Romano glared at the wall. Of course… he had to dial the man from Holland. "Ciao," he answers before taking in a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>=it takes effort and heart.=<strong>

_THE SOUND OF RAIN…_

_~~*Sometimes the only ones you can trust are your enemies.*~~_

…_IS VERY EASY TO SLEEP WITH._

**==People can change. But sometimes it takes effort and heart.=**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~July the twenty-third<strong>_

_**Madrid 11:23am**_

Tim knocks harshly on the door, scowling. Romano answers, scowling as well. "Can you help me or not?"

"How can I help you?" snaps the man from the famous Netherlands.

"Help me out with Antonio."

"And why should I?"

"Why the hell not?"

And they stare at each other. Like a contest. The loser was at the mercy of the other.

Tim walks inside, grumbling curses under his breath. "What is in it for me? We aren't in good fucking terms."

"Euros? Plenty of them," Romano replies coldly. Though… he had to get some money first. Since he was completely broke.

And before either of them could say a word, a crash was heard somewhere in the back. Romano peeks at the hallway and see's the Spaniard still asleep in his bed. Before a shadow passed by and slammed the door.

"Who else is in here? Why can't they help you?"Time spats, getting quiet at the look on the Italian's man face.

"There is no one else here."

Running, Romano reaches Antonio's bedroom and grip the handle, finding it locked. "Merde! This is fucking serious, help!"

Tim paces over quickly, gripping the handle and throwing himself against the door. Once. Twice. The third time it opened and they freeze. A human form was standing over the Spaniard, who was starting to squirm and jerk around in his sleep.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in?"

The human form turned around and faced Romano, who refroze in shock.

It had no face. It was just a shadow, yet it was solid. Its eyes though, which suddenly appeared, were a deep crimson. It disappears with a mist and Antonio stops spazzing.

Lovino runs over to him and breathes from relief when the Spaniard was breathing again, paler than usual.

"I have to help him some way," Romano mumbles.

"_You can_."

Romano straightens up, turning to look at Tim. "Che cosa?"

"What?" Tim blinks blandly.

"You didn't hear that?"

"No,"

"_Only you can hear me, Romano. Only you believe_."

"What the fuck.." The Italian mumbles, and started to think he was sick.

"_I can help you help him. But you need to trust me_."

"Tim. Can you watch the bastard for a moment? I'm going to get another rag for him," without waiting for a reply, Romano leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. "Alright, how the /fuck/ can you help us?"

"_I know a cure for his sickness. But do you trust me, Romano? I need your complete trust_."

"…" Romano scowls. "You can't really expect me to ju-!"

"_His life is at your hands. Don't you know the magic you have? The power he gave you? It's because of him, that power of safety, of protection, is in you. Have you ever wondered why you never have gotten hurt when he is away. Because of him, you are where you are now. So aren't you going to return the favor by helping him back_?"

"H-how the hell do you know all this?"

"_Will you trust me or not? We don't have a lot of time. We HAVE to do this NOW Romano."_

Hesitating, Romano makes a slow nod. "What the hell is your name anyway?"

"_Call me Fabio."_

* * *

><p><strong>=to trust others.=<strong>

_THE ABILITY TO KNOW…_

_~~*The journey to save someone you care about is the greatest thing of all.*~~_

…_IS NOT THE BEST THING THERE IS._

**=To follow the solution of heart, you sometimes have to trust others=**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p>(AN2: HOLY CRAP! Sorry this took so flipping long. I have nothing planned out for this except for some emotional scenes and the end. Which could be two or three chapters away. ANYYYWAAAAY. I AM AVAILABLE FOR IDEAS. Just post them and I'll pick my favorites~ and, of course, give you credit. If you want to add another character that's fine.

I guess some of this story I got ideas from _Insidious_. If you haven't seen the movie, watch it. Right now, foo. Umm… sorry for my nontickle fics! I know I promised ;^; but I've just been so… BUUUSSSYYY AAAAGH! I'll write more when I get back home from this crap ass vacation. Heck, I was so dedicated to finish this one chapter I bought a friggen USB for fifteen bucks. So it can carry a lot of crap in it xP . Hope you enjoyed! R&R PLEEEEASE! Look forward for some more chizz.

PLEASE. LOVE. HETALIAAAAA~)


	2. Protection

A Deadly Illness

~Chapter Two: Protection~

Summary: Romano could here the Spaniard's breath grow more shallow as he slept. Tears of frustration in his eyes, the Italian burst out of Antonio's bedroom and jumped for the phone in the living room. But it wasn't there.

(AN1:/SO. So for taking a while =.= t'was miserable with nothing to do, yoh. Sorry for taking a crapload of time, I have to write this on the family computer, also! Look forward for a Yandere!SpaIta fanfiction- is has NO pairings, I just didn't feel like writing it all out. ANYWHO! Here we go.

_**I**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_

_**~July the twenty-third**_

_**Madrid 16:22pm**_

"You are going to take advice from a little voice in you head?" Tim growls, incredulous at the Italian.

"Si," Romano snaps back, "And if you have a damn problem with that, I don't want to fucking hear it."

Tim scoffs.

Antonio coughs in his unconscious state which caused the two rivals to glare at the one another.

"I'll be back in just a few days, okay, idiota?" Romano grumbles, picking up the bag he had prepared for himself as soon as the voice told him about the curse. And how to get the antidote.

" _Kindness to protect those who cower, the cure relies in the heart of the stoned tower; Shouting wasted through troubled years, put together by painful tears."_

"_What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Romano barked at Fabio loudly when told._

"_Oh? It's a wonderful poem. It's part of the spell put upon you. The only way it will break."_

"_Che palle, a spell for me to be hurt away from Antonio. What kind of shit is that; do NOT grant the spell."_

"_I couldn't grant it even if I want to. You need to complete each quest that relies on those words."_

"_So this won't be as hard as I thought? Only one quest,"_

"_Two, if you don't mind."_

"_No. One. I'm not doing two." Romano spats back, absolutely not in the mood._

"_To divide a stone knowledge is the key, the only way to ever free me; A cry of fright, and into the night."_

_Romano huffs out a breath, "I have to do it anyway," he grits his teeth. Because he knew that if he was going to save the Spaniard, he'd need 'Fabio's' help._

"_You have to follow my instructions at all costs, whatsoever. Though the choices are up to you,"_

"_What the fuck, hold on, I will not listen to you every FUCKING time you say something!"_

_No response._

_Romano, frustrated, punches the wall. But he didn't feel anything. Antonio was too sick. He has a deadly illness._

"Oi, stommerick," Tim lashes out, the Holland man getting impatient. "Are you going or not? I will not wait here forever, you know. If you don't come back by tomorrow, I will leave. And there will no one to take care of the Spanish aars."

Deciding to not argue any longer, Romano gives the Dutch a final glare before putting his bag on his back and stomping outside.

"Alright. I have no idea where the fuck to go, so you better have a map, or something."

"_I am your map."_

"Enough with the wisdom crap." He growls, getting impatient. He was getting tired with the games, and not to mention a headache with the stupid voice in his head. "Okay, Fabio, let's deal. We go on the quest to save the stupido bastardo first, then we can go on any stupid other quest you want."

"_We have to do the other quest first. It is essential to safe Antonio."_

"Why did you decide to help me anyway?"

"_I know him. I was the one who gave him the curse in the first place."_

This made Romano stop completely. "WHAT? So this is your damned fault in the first place? Son of a bitch, if I ever get my hands on you, I WILL—"

"_It wasn't on purpose. He was too close to me and I happened to sneeze at that very moment. I knew he would get graved with the curse, so that's why I granted him the wish. I just didn't know he would use it on you. It is fate."_

The Italian grits his teeth. "How did it go again? You're other stupid quest?"

"_To divide a stone knowledge is the key, the only way to ever free me; A cry of fright, and into the night."_

Romano nods lightly and watches the lively streets of Madrid, with all the shops, people laughing and moving…

Antonio should have been in that crowd, laughing and dancing too.

Lovino frowns. He will find whatever key he has to find. He will help Antonio. He's not useless. He's not useless at all.

* * *

><p>A GUST OF WIND WILL VANISH ALL THAT IS LEFT.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Romano was anything but useless. Almost a teen, he had come to learn more of why Antonio usually left him.<em>

_But it didn't mean he had to understand why._

"_What the hell, Tonio? You leave me alone here for DAYS just to fight with some asshole?"_

_Antonio only had to smile at him. "Si, but I don't pick fights with them on purpose. I just fight them for you,"_

"_I don't need you to fight a stupid war for me, I am plenty strong on my own. I do not need you at all to fight my fights, idiota!" Romano huffs, turning around to run away from the Spaniard and shut himself into his own bedroom._

_Antonio watches him run off and let's out a small sigh, "Romano," he whispers under his breath, slowly heading out the door and locking it behind him. "I have to leave, to protect you. To give you protection. Perdoname,"_

_Romano watched him leave from the window, angry tears in his eyes. He turned to the wall and banged his head repeatedly on it, hard and angry. But he didn't feel anything. "DAMMIT! What the hell is going on?" he cries out, collapsing on the ground in tears. _

_And that's how he stayed. For the next three days he stayed on the ground curled up. He was starving, but his stomach didn't hurt at all. _

_He heard thundering footsteps inside the house suddenly, though weak from hunger, he grabbed the nearest object and sits up, his trembling arms pointing the 'weapon' at the door._

_Antonio bursts inside, "R-Romano!" he calls out, but freezes upon seeing the younger the Italian. He smiles. "Ah… I thought you ran away; it's that the house seemed so clean… and you didn't open the door for me.." He suddenly rushes to Romano's side. _

"_Roma! You've hurt yourself?"_

_Romano blinks, slightly fazed, and that's when he felt the pain in his hand. He had held the kitchen knife from the wrong end! He hand was dripping with blood. "A-ah! This hurts, damnit!"_

"_I'll go get some wrapping! Wait here!" Antonio stand up quickly and started heading upstairs when suddenly there was the most horrible creak below them, a crack, ripping, and just smoke everywhere._

_Romano sits up, surprised, and coughs, trying to wave the dust and smoke from his eyes. He looks up to see a gaping hole where the Spaniard had stood. His eyes widen and he runs near the edge, seeing piles of broken wood and dust on the bottom. He also saw a small pool of blood starting to seep from under all the wood._

"_Antonio!" he calls out, getting no reply. Before he could stand, the floor gave out beneath him and he started to fall. Romano watches the ground and sharp wooden planks getting closer to him until he made contact._

…

_Nothing._

_He sits up, startled. He didn't get hurt. _

_Romano looks at his hands in confusion. He and Antonio were close to each other, why didn't he get hurt? _

_Wait… Antonio!_

_Romano looks down and finds himself sitting in a pool of blood. But not his. "Ah.. Antonio!" he starts to dig through the debris, though his strength wasn't great, for he hasn't eaten for three days. He finds the Spaniard's hand. Then his foot._

_NOT GOOD ENOUGH. Antonio needed air! Romano needed to find his head. Digging more into the mess, he caught a flash of brown and felt the feeling of silk brush his hand. He picked up and threw the planks and cement behind his back as he searched that area, and finally, caught the sight of Tonio's head. _

_Antonio's face was badly bruised and had blood coming through his lips, (which were busted) and his nose seemed broken. Romano was slightly repulsed. He knew he didn't have the strength to pull him out. He looks around for the phone, but he decided there was no time._

_He ran around the pile Antonio was under and started to pull and throw off more of the mess on Tonio. For Romano it felt like years as he did all this labor._

_The next thing made him cry of fear. Pierced through the Spaniard's stomach, was a large pointed plank of wood. Blood seemed to spill onto the tan floors faster._

_Romano._

_He didn't know what to do._

_He looks around desperately. He didn't know what to do! He was useless. He was USELSS. Antonio was about to die. All because of him._

"_Ah-..!" Romano gasped in horror. He was useless. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH" Romano's eyes snapped open and he sits up.

Where was he?

That's when he remembered. He was in the woods. He remembered being tired and resting under a tree. He remembered about Antonio's deadly illness. His deadly curse.

And then he remembered Fabio.

"Hey, bastard..?" mumbled the Italian, watching the last of the sun set and the sky darkening a bit more.

Then he remembered what Tim had told him. He was going to leave Antonio the next day. It was getting very late. It was night time. He heard a rustle in a bush behind him suddenly. "A-ah!" He digs into his bag and pulls out a flashlight, shining it on the bush, a loud screech suddenly was heard.

"_Run!"_

Without asking twice, Romano did run. He was a good runner in fact. "What is going on?"

"_Do you recall that dark form with crimson eyes next to Antonio's bed? That was an Oscuramieto. I do not lie that there are many more of them!"_

Romano looks back and sees the shadows moving closer and the red eyes glowering down at him. He looks forward and keeps running, though he knew he was starting to tire. His flashlight's light suddenly hits onto something on the ground, making the object shine brightly, which distracted the Italian, causing him to trip on a thick tree root.

He falls.

Romano turns around when he hears the screeching cries behind him again and he screams in the pure terror of sudden death. But nstead of them attacking them, he sees a light shining through them, causing them to bubble up and wither into a dark smoke, disappearing into the night. He looks to his right and sees the flashlight.

He had dropped it facing the Ocuramientos. It technically saved his life.

"_Light. Their weakness is light."_

"Well, no shit," Romano growls, standing again and brushing himself off. "Now what the fuck was that; that shiny shit." He was determined to find it, wanting to see what it was. He wanted to give it a 'piece of his mind' for distracting him.

Romano shines the light on the ground, and again the object shone again. Smirking to himself, Lovino bent down and picked it u[, the cocky expressing disappearing from his face.

What he held in his hand, was a silver key.

* * *

><p>THE ABILITY TO KNOW, ISN'T THE BEST THING THERE IS.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~July the twenty-third<strong>_

_**Somewhere in a forest 20:07pm**_

"Okay, so I found the fucking key. Now what do I do?" Romano mumbles bitterly, sitting on a tree stump on the outskirts of a town, eating a tomato.

"_A big rock. A boulder. Anything of the sort."_

Romano snorts. "What will I do with a rock and a key?"

"_You will break the rock. With the key." _

"What? The fuck are you talking about? I can not break a stupid rock with a stupid key like this!"

Fabio stayed quiet. Romano huffs. "Look, I'm going to go into town, okay?"

Still no response.

With a huff, Romano puts the key in his pocket and the flashlight in his bag, walking quickly towards the small town ahead.

_**~Seragossa, Spain, 20:43pm**_

The town was unusually empty. As in completely abandoned. "What the hell? Why is it so quiet?"

"_Everyone is sick. Bedridden. Antonio is a country and has a curse upon him. All Spaniards here are in the curse as well. As sick as he is."_

This seem to add more pressure to Romano. If he didn't manage to save Antonio… "All these people could die.." he says softly. He slowly begins to walk through town, looking around left and right. All the lights were off.

All those people unable to get up form bed.

Romano walks over to a memorial, a large stone towering over in the middle of the city. But the words were in Spanish.

"What lies is not what is inside; but of what it is under…" was all he could read and understand from the paragraphs of words. Then he suddenly freezes.

He starts to look through his pockets and he looks at the key. Then back at the large boulder.

"To divide a stone knowledge is the key, the only way to ever free me; A cry of fright, and into the night." He whispers to himself. "Fuck! This is it! Where's the damn key hole?"

"_It is not the key that you need. But the knowledge of how to use it."_

Romano analyzed that mentally. "Damnit! So there was no need for the key! What the hell do I need to do?"

"_That phrase you read. Read it again."_

Scowling, Romano reads ot. He reads it many times before running away from the rock and looking for anything long and sharp. A shovel! He grabs it and runs back, starting to dig through the fertile land. ""What lies is not what is inside; but of what it is under!" He exclaims.

He had to dig below! He rams the key in his pocket again and continues to dig for the next five minutes until he heard a thunk.

He had only dug three feet. He kept digging around the object and started to brush off the dirt and dust around it.

It was a coffin.

"What the hell!" He exclaims, glaring down at it.

"_You are almost done with your first quest. Open it. Now."_

"Fuck! I am not going to touch that anymore!"

No reply.

Romano huffs and hesitantly bends down lower, pulling on the lid. It wouldn't budge. And that's when he saw the keyhole.

Staring down at the logic, he reaches into his pocket again and rams the key into the hole, hearing a click.

"_Gracias." _Fabio says, and Romano got a piercing headache, causing the poor Italian to fall onto the ground.

"What the hell?" He cries out and the coffin slams open.

Romano sits up and watches as a figure emerges from inside of it and starts to walk towards him.

"What the fuck? Stay back!" he cried out, kicking forward.

The figure stopped and Romano saw that it was a short man. Actually shorter than him by about a foot. Eyes a deep violet, skin pale, hair black. He looked old. But the most curios of all were his ears. Pointy.

"Who the fuck are you? Do not come any closer!"

"Don't you recognize me?"

That voice.

The name choked its way up Romano's throat. "F-Fabio…"

Fabio nods. "What the fuck! My quest was to…! I fucking helped you back to life or…!"

"To divide a stone knowledge is the key, the only way to ever free me; A cry of fright, and into the night." Fabio says calmly.

Romano thinks back.

Back in the forest, before when he thought the Oscuramientos were going to kill him, he let out a cry of… fear.. didn't he? And it was night time. And now the large rock, he had to think his way to open it. But he had to dig through it. And the key… to the coffin… apparently 'freed' Fabio.

Romano looks up at Fabio again, whose expression was blank; as always.

The Italian frowns. "That's so annoying! You used me!"

"But now I can help you with the cure with the curse."

Silence.

Romano huffed, crossing his arms.

"Son of a bitch. We better find it by tomorrow."

"We will. But for now, all you have to do is rest."

"I don't have time to fucking rest!" Romano snaps, but suddenly Fabio shot a light violet smoke from his hand and into Romano's face, going up his nose.

"A-ah! What the hell?"

Silence.

Romano suddenly dropped to the ground, eyes already half-lidded. "B-bitch.. stupido bastardo.." he mumbles, enraged, but already deep in trance.

Everything went black.

_**I**_

* * *

><p>" <em>Kindness to protect those who cower, the cure relies in the heart of the stoned tower; Shouting wasted through troubled years, put together by painful tears."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_

(AN2:/ FFFFUUUUUU I sat here three hours straight writing this. FFFFFFU my back hurts! Sorry for occ-ness! And for going to fast. I started to get bored and my hands started to cramp =.= love you all!

PEACE. LOVE. HETALIAAAA~!

Eden~


	3. Mind Games

A Deadly Illness

~Chapter Three: Mind Games~

Summary: Romano could here the Spaniard's breath grow more shallow as he slept. Tears of frustration in his eyes, the Italian burst out of Antonio's bedroom and jumped for the phone in the living room. But it wasn't there.

(AN1:/ I'm not sure if this is the final chapter, but honestly, writing this has been a real blast! Sorry for taking eight days to write each chapter! I think this is the last one, and hopefully it completes the fanfiction. Note, I'm listening to sad music while watching it. Expect random piano related music, and I'll even throw in a link to what I was listening to.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_

"_Kindness to protect those who cower, the cure relies in the heart of the stoned tower; Shouting wasted through troubled years, put together by painful tears."_

_**I**_

* * *

><p>Romano's eyes snaps open as he stares at the world above in cold sweat. He sits up quickly. He had never been the fastest thinker, but he immediately knew something was wrong. Where the hell was he? Where was he going in the first place?<p>

He remembers then. Antonio was deadly sick.

Romano also remembered he had company. "Damnit! Where are you, you little bastard?" he lashed out, glaring around. He was extremely angry and impatient. He had a deadline! He couldn't even tell what time of day it was! He needed to know! He just hoped it wasn't daylight.

"Fabio! Where the hell are you?" he snapped yet again, only to get a hand slammed over his mouth and muffle his noises.

"_Callate, you'll get the attentions of the Oscuramientos_," Fabio warns quietly. "They can be anywhere. Just don't think of darkness."

Lovino stayed silent, not moving a muscle. When he felt Fabio's hand limp. He moved his head to the side. "Where the hell am I?" Romano demands, though, when he turned, no one was there. "Where… did you go…"

"_We are both in your mind. You are asleep, Romano._"

"Che cosa?"

"_The mind is a very large space. Anything and anyone can easily get into it. But no matter how much you can try, you will never come out the same. I am in the outside. I am watching you sleep this very moment. You are in your own mercy. The mercy of your thoughts. It is here where you can find the cure for Antonio. Remember, it's the_ _kindness to protect those who cower, the cure relies in the heart of the stoned tower; Shouting wasted through troubled years, put together by painful tears."_

Romano barely understood any of it, but he had a pretty good idea of what was the situation. All he had to do was solve that last riddle. He had to solve it without knowing he was solving it. Something like that.

The ground under him suddenly shifted. "A-ah!" he gasps, back pedaling when a shadow rose from the ground, its eyes a piercing crimson. "It's the Scuras!" he shouted, turning around to run.

"_You are in your own domain. You can win over them. Go to where you want to be at the most. Run. Run to largest desire." _Fabio says, adding pressure to the Italian.

"I… I can't fucking teleport! I can't do it! Help me!"

"_You are not trying_."

"I AM TRYING! I AM NOT USELESS! I AM TRYI-!"

Romano's cries were suddenly interrupted when he found himself somewhere else. Had he done it?

He had.

But he didn't know where.

Lovino frowns slightly. It was white. The whole space around him was white.

"_This is what you wished for? Your largest desire is solitude?" _Fabio's voice chimed in.

"Yes," Romano snaps. "Now tell me how to solve the riddle."

"Veh~" rang a more high pitched voice.

Romano spins around, a bit in shocked. A few feet away from him was Feliciano.

"Veh~ fratello," he repeats, the Italian's happy innocent grin beginning to fade from his expression.

"Feliciano, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What are /you/ doing here?" Feliciano asks back, his expression blank. "I have always been better than you. In everything. You have been consumed by your own jealousy, si?"

"Shut up! What the hell are you talking about?" Romano walks towards his sibling, but every step he took, Feliciano seemed to get further.

"We have always favored North Italy over you," chimes in the voices of Roderich and Elizaveta, who stood next to Feliciano.

"Ja," Germany states. "You are unwanted. You don't belong here. You have never belonged in the world of countries."

A crowd appeared, surrounding Romano. All of the G8 members. All pointing . All laughing at him.

"Can't even cook for himself!"

"He's a mess! Good for nothing-!"

"Useless!"

"Get out of here!"

Romano was slightly terrified, eyes wide. "Shut up! All of you! I am not useless!"

More nations appeared, making circles around the circle of people around Romano. They had started to rip at his clothes, scratching him, but not a mark on his skin. He didn't feel the cuts. He didn't see the cuts either.

It meant Antonio was still alive. The stupid Spaniard was still alive.

And thats all that mattered to him. Romano curls up on the ground, eyes wide as the nations kept hitting him on.

"Hahaha! Useless after all!" Romano hears the familiar laugh. He looks up at the figure laughing at him. The bandaged legging, the tan arms, the accent.

Romano couldn't believe his eyes.

Antonio.

* * *

><p><em><span>~~*He will be protected ONLY if the Spaniard isn't there.*~~<span>_

* * *

><p>"You really are a good for nothing!" Antonio laughs again, a sneer on his expression.<p>

Lovino had no reaction. It was as if a hand had ripped his heart out. "I- I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE GONE THIS FAR ONLY TO SAVE YOU!"

He lied there, scowling at the Spaniard who had started to kick him. Other nation, like Belarus, had started to cut him. But yet… he still wouldn't bleed. He didn't feel the pain.

Romano's eyes widened. Antonio wasn't really here. That isn't Antonio. He was still sick in bed.

The Italian begins to crawl; once out of the crowd he began to run. The white world around him started to go dark as he heard the thundering footsteps of the others behind him. He glanced back and saw their eyes a bright red. Scuras!

He suddenly realized… his desire. He never wanted to be alone. He never wanted…

Tears started building up in his eyes as he ran. "I- I didn't ask for any of this," he says under his breath. All these nations are memories. He was useless.

When a child, even now, he was useless.

"I-..!"

He won't be useless any longer.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" he shouts, and from the darkness, a hand appears.

Without hesitation, Romano takes it, and he's pulled up, suddenly flying. And holding his hand next to him, was Antonio; all dressed it white and a smile so heart warming, it as enough to make Romano's heart skip a beat.

"Are you an angel?" Romano whispers, slightly out of shock.

"You could say that," Antonio says.

"You're dead? Aren't you?"

Antonio purses his lips. "Yes. I am."

"T-then I have…. I failed; I couldn't save you, Antonio!"

"My body is dead, si? But my heart isn't. My spirit isn't." Antonio grins. "I'll be your guardian angel, okay Romano? And I'll always protect you, when you save me and I'm all better again, I'll protect you forever! Porque te amo, Roma. I love you, so, I need you to save me."

Tears start to roll down Romano's cheeks.

"I won't remember this … when I'm awake. I won't be remember being here and talking to you. So I'll need your help to remind me. Tell me you love me?"

"I- I.."

Suddenly Romano is on the ground. Everything around his was still dark. "Antonio!" He called out, not seeing the Spaniard with him anymore. He looks down. He was on a doormat. "Goddamnit, what the fuck is going on?" He turns around again, in front of him was a door. Nothing was behind it. Or around it.

He knew the only way he could progress is to go forward. He turns the knob, going inside.

Whatever was inside the room, it made him freeze.

There was Tim! Sitting on a chair next to Antonio. "Tim!" he called out, but didn't get a reaction. "Oh," Romano says. "He can't see me. Bastard."

He walked over to the unconscious Spaniard.

Antonio was deathly pale, though his cheeks were pink.

"Alright. Listen, tomato bastard. Stop playing dead, okay? I will not go this far just to let you die on me. I'm not useless anymore, alright? I will save you. I want to be with you, so… stay put.. or something." Lovino said, his glare not matching the sudden kindness in his voice.

He jumped when he heard a door slam. "Who the hell could be in here too.." he pondered loudly. He opened the door an inch, though a force pushed him out and the door slammed, disappearing. Romano looked around his surroundings. A forest.

"… s'about fucking time." He spats, relieved that he was somewhere outside. Or that at least made sense.

"_Keep moving forward."_

"!" Romano freezes. "W-what the hell, Fabio? Where were you this whole fucking time?

Silence.

Growling to himself, the Italian kept moving forward. It felt like hours, too, until he stopped in front of a tower, A stone tower that went up high into the sky.

"_Kindness to protect those who cower, the cure relies in the heart of the stoned tower; Shouting wasted through troubled years, put together by painful tears."_

Romano recited the riddle repeatedly, solving most of it with Fabio's help. His memories. Being nice. Thinking Antonio was dead. It was all part of the riddle. So it meant… the cure was in this tower.

"There's no door."

"_Climb."_

"No. Fuck no."

Romano was not the one with upper body strength. He didn't know exactly /what/ to look for in the tower.

He didn't receive a response. He huffs out a breath and put a hand on the stones, climbing them one by one. "One stupid stone. Two stupid stones. Thre-"

He gave out a cry of pain when something had slammed onto his back, knocking him down. He looks up, seeing a crowd of Scuras, staring at him with their bright red eyes. He realizes the pool of blood under him. "A-ah!"

He hurt! His back hurt! And Antonio! Where… he wasn't here.

"A-Antonio!" He cried out at his lost friend.

The sudden pain he was feeling was the way he would remember that Antonio had died.

He clenched his eyes shut, but once they were open, he found himself somewhere else.

He was feeling extremely weak; still bleeding.

Romano looked around at his surroundings. Everything was just stone. Cold hard stone. He flinches when a sudden light hit his vision, causing him to stand up and walk over to the window. "Fuck…" he whispered. He saw clouds. He was extremely high up. "Ah.." he was in the tower. He looked around. No door. He was stick there.

"I see how it is!" he screamed. "I was going to do that anyway, you know! Antonio is dead! It's my fault. I AM USELESS! I WILL STAY HRE AND NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN! I'LL STAY IN THIS… stupid.. tower.." His eyes widened. It was the riddle. This whole time..

This whole time..

This whole time HE was the stoned tower. He had surrounded himself by stone, never letting anyone in; too scared of being hurt. This whole time, he was the idiot.

"A-Antonio.." he whispers silently, falling over because of his back wound.

"Ti amo.."

Those two words made a spark and Lovino's back started hurting less, color coming back to his cheeks. Noticing this, Romano gathered up more air. "T-ti amo, Antonio!" He cried out, standing shakingly. "I love you! Don't die Antonio! Don't let me die, stupid bastardo, I'm trying to save you! Ti amo, Tonio! Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo!"

Romano started to shout it to the world, no longer bleeding; in fact, everytime he shouted those words, he felt stronger.

"Antonio! I love you!"

And suddenly… light.

* * *

><p><em>~When wishing for death, more life will be granted.~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Somewhere in a forest, 6:09am<strong>_

Romano's eyes snapped open, seeing the trees around him. It took him a moment to find out where he was. "A-Antonio!" He called out, running suddenly to the direction of the Spaniard's home. "Antonio!" he kept running, faster and faster, nearly crashing into Tim, who was coming out of the Spaniard's front door.

"Oh, you right on time, aars. I was going to leave." Tim retorts, tossing his scarf behind his neck.

"Move out of the fucking way!" Romano snaps, shoving the Holland man out of the way.

Romano had never felt so excited in his life. He bursts into Antonio's room. Just to see him still lying down, asleep.

"B-bastard.. wake up.." The Italian mumbles, eyes widening slightly.

Antonio's hand twitched. The Spaniard sat up, coughing harshly. Romano runs up to him. "Antonio! Antonio! You bastard! You scared the hell out of me!" He embraces the other. "I love you," he says softly and Antonio stiffens.

"Ah…" Antonio lets out a small sigh, slightly relieved. "Te amo.. I love you, too, Roma!" he laughs, squeezing the other Italian in the hug.

"How do you feel?" Romano asks suddenly.

"Oh? Really good, actually! Why? Ai! Romano! Would you like to go eat? I'll cook!"

"Si. But I'll cook. I'm not useless you idiot."

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


	4. A Small Extra example

*summary of next tickle fic below*

(AN1:/ SOH! People have been saying how confusing this fanfiction was. So I am willing to answer any questions about it if you would just ask~

Though I'm sure you guys would get pissed if you read this since it's not a chapter and just an AN. BUT HEY. I got an offer. After I clear out all the questions, I'll write an additional epilogue chapter that COULD lead to a sequel. Which I might do… when I find time ^.^" Okay~ that's it~~)

(AN2:/ I LIED THAT IS NOT IT. Here's a quick summary of another story I am writing.)

An Axis Power-Hetalia! Fanfic: A Moment Hard to Resist

Pairings: Romano andSpain

Using both human and country name.

Ideas: My fetishes, roleplays, a weird sense of humor. FandomRandom.

Summary: Romano hated to be tickled. Especially by his former guardian,Spain. He decides to have some fun with revenge. Tickle!fic

* * *

><p>Romano hated to be tickled. He completely, utterly, hated it. He remember as a child whenSpainhad tickled him. He remembered it as a preteen, as a teenager, and EVEN a few months ago.<p>

He always felt like throwing up and cowering afterwards. It was a phobia. At least he thought, but for certainly, it had become a fetish. He couldn't stand it, of course, but he wanted to experience trying it out on someone else. Someone that deserved it coming to him.

Someone who needed to be set straight.

"Antonio," Romano called out rudely. He had some things planned out; like his weapons and techniques. He's seen plenty of 'Youtube' videos about them. He needed bait and a plan to lure the Spaniard.

"Si?" The Spaniard smiled widely at the other, looking up from the large pot he was holding. "Do you want something?"

He needed somewhere deserted and with a lot of bars to excess the bondage limit. A gym. "You're getting fat." Were the words that escaped Lovino's lips.

"What.."Spainsmiled, slightly confused.

"You need to head over to a gym and work off that fat."

"I don't weigh as much as you think," Antonio laughs, slightly flustered. "It's what I'm wearing, really,"

"Hah, well… we're are going to a gym… now." Romano snaps, "Stupido, so grab some sweats and let's go. Now."

"But I'm cooking dinner, and it's getting late. Why don't we go tomorrow?" The Spaniard grins again.

"I-I'll cook!" The words stung Romano's mouth, "So let's go now."

Antonio rolls his eyes and sets the pot down. "Okay," he says childishly. "Where do we go, then?"

"Germany. They… have good gyms.."

Germany(the country, of course) had excellent gyms! All the men, even the women, were strong there so they had to have strong equipment! Strong enough to hold the bondage.

Romano huffs quietly under his breath and watched as Spain put on his usual khaki uniform jacket and roll up his sleeves to just above his elbows, as usual.

"Damnit, don't be slow fucking slow," Romano snaps at him harshly.

* * *

><p>(AN3: SOH That was a sneakeh peekuh. Funnn~ Anywho, you'll find that paragrapgh somewhere along the upper middle of the storeh~~)


End file.
